Infernal Effort
by Icefire627
Summary: As Inferno finds himself in a lab not remembering what happened. His past is vague. Before he knows it, he finds out he is in the year 4000. His memories start to come back and he wants revenge over the death of his family and for whoever brought him here
1. Chapter 1: The Lab

"Rrrgghhhh...where am I?...I was just riding my bike home after school and then blackness..." He looked down at his hands. "WOAH!! My hands...my face!! I should be human!! What the heck am I?!...What is my name...I can't remember..." Then a voice was heard through a speaker.  
It said, "You are in a cryo chamber, Inferno. Or should I say, experiment 23587612..."  
"WHAT?! This is crazy! I'm not Inferno, and I am definately not any experiment of yours! What the heck am I..." Inferno asked.  
"Why, you are a dragon of course. We must experiment later. You will be put in a separate cell for now." The man said.  
"No! I will not stand for thi-"...blackness...again...  
Inferno woke up in a dark prison like cell. "NOOOOO!! I need to see my family! I can't stay here!!" He screamed. Then he over heard some scientists having a conversation. "I hope that stubborn dragon doesn't figure out his powers." one of them said. "Not likely. He doesn't even know where he is, let alone his powers." The other replied.  
"This is so confusing! What powers?! Where am I?!  
What am I?? What is my mom thinking right now?! RAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" As he screamed, fire shot out of his hands. "Woah...those were what they were talking about! That felt good...and toasty." A smirk appeared on his face. "Time to toast some scientists!"  
He blew up his cell and torched everyone in the lab. He got so engulfed with fury that the whole place was burnt to the ground. "Wait...no! I need answers! Where is my family? There is no city near by!!" Inferno yelled. Then he picked up the sign left from the burnt remains of the lab. It said _Research lab. Year 3056-4000_ "Woah...What year is this..."


	2. Chapter 2: The forest

Inferno found himself in the year 4000. "What has become of everyone? Where are the cities? The towns? My family?!" He started to get angry. _I have to find civilization!_ he thought. He started to walk. _Wait, I'm a dragon. I can fly! Why am I walking?_ He realized. His wings were weak, so he could only fly a few inches off the ground. He soared through the deep wilderness.  
Inferno remembered his home. His family. His brother. He started to think about the past and it all came back to him.


	3. Chapter 3: What I remember

He couldn't remember much, but he still knew that he must find his family and get out of the year 4000.

_"Give it back!" I screamed. My older brother was holding my valentines day card for the girl I liked. "Awwwwww, true love! HAHAHA!" He teased. He was always mean to me! I needed to get that card! Then it happened. All the hard work I put into the card, ruined. He ripped it. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I think I was 11 years old. Now who knows how old I am. What, 2000 years old? Anyway, my brother laughed and said, "She would have ripped it herself anyway." I got so angry, I ran up to my room and climbed out the window. I left the house with only my backpack, a water bottle, and a pocket knife. I remember now! This was when I ran away! From there I traveled to an old, abandoned shed. That was my shelter. I lived there from then on. I still would go to school, but I decided to take off for today.  
The next day I found an old rusted bike. That was my transportation. When I came back, some man tried to kidnap me. What did I do? I stabbed him in the face. There goes my good reputation. I just killed a man. I continued living in the shed for a week. I made another card for that girl. Maybe I should have stayed home and let my brother destroy it. All this led me to embarrasment. She did what he said she would. Great. Life sucked and that's a fact. The next day I was riding my bike home from school. It's the same day the whole crazy-lab-dragon-experiment thing started. While I was riding home, someone grabbed me. It couldn't have been a person. It looked...different. Like a...raven. A big raven. Bigger than a normal one. Around my size actually. Then everything just ended. Now I'm here. I don't know who was the person...or thing that grabbed me was, but they brought me here and when I find them, I'm making them bring me back._


	4. Chapter 4: Neon

As Inferno was flying through the forest, he saw something glowing. It was iluminating from the center of the forest, where a giant tree stood. He decided to go to it. He walked into the area wondering what was there. _Maybe there's someone that will help me._ he thought. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked. He heard a scuffling sound coming from behind the trees. Inferno was frightened. He needed protection. He made fire in his hands. Then the scuffling stopped. Someone was behind him. He talked.  
"Stop the fire in your hands, dragon, or you die." The creature said. Inferno ceased the fire. He turned around to the creature. He had grey fur with green streaks at the top of his head. Hair hung over his face. "What are you?" asked Inferno.  
"I, am a fox. Neon is my name. Now run along. I hate your kind. You dragons are always causing trouble. Leave now, or die." Neon replied in an angry expression. A glowing light appeared in his hands. They obviously are bad to touch.  
"I'm on your side. I didn't even choose to be a dragon! I used to be a human. One day, I was coming home and then some giant raven grabbed me. Then here I am, dragon and all. I come from 2000 years ago! I don't even know why I'm here!" Inferno yelled. Neon seemed speechless.  
_Eclipse, you bastard. I see what you've done._ Neon thought. "The one. You are the one." Neon said in a low voice.  
"What do you mean, the one?" Inferno exclaimed.  
Neon replied, "The one. Legend has it that one person, a human come to our world, would rescue us from the evil of darkness. That evil is Eclipse...the raven."  
"What? That guy brought me here?" Inferno yelled.  
"Yes, and he did so you could get killed in our world and he would remain in power. I fear for you Inferno, and for this, I must stay with you so you don't die. I'm not sure if you realize this, but you're our only hope."


	5. Chapter 5: Cosmic

Inferno had followed Neon to a place Neon was leaving a surprise. "Here we are." Neon finally said after 2 hours of traveling. It was a cemetery.  
"Why are we here?" Inferno asked.  
"Just...folow me." Neon replied while walking to the grave stones. "Look. I'm sorry to show you this, but, I feel that I must."  
There on three gravestones there were the nmes of his parents and his brother. A tear trickled down Inferno's cheek. "Your parents died in an insane accident while trying to find you when you ran away. Your brother didn't go with them, but his body was never found." Neon added.  
"Why? Why did you show me this! I can't live this way!" Inferno yelled.  
"Calm down. I have to take you somewhere else now. Since you are the one, it's time you meet _him_." Neon said. They walked for about an hour until they reached a cave. It was dark and eerie. They took a step inside. Neon started saying, "Cosmic, we're here. I brought him."  
"The one? Excellent, good work Neon! The resistance will honor you for this one!" the voice said. Out of the shadows walked a silver hedgehog. He had a lot of spikes and had blue rings in parts of his body. "Welcome, dragon. We've been expecting you! I am Cosmic! Leader of the resistance! Psychic of hedgehogs!"  
"Wait, what resistance?" Inferno asked.  
"The resistance had been created to stand up against Eclipse! Years ago it was created by another psychic hedgehog and a cat. That hedgehog is my great grandfather. The hedgehog was named Silver. His partner, Blaze. They created this to stand up to all evil. Eclipse has been living for hundreds of years. He has eternal life granted to him by the moon god. When he became immortal, we needed to stand up to him. That's why we have the resistance." Cosmic answered.  
Then stepped in many other animals. Echidnas, foxes, hedgehogs, wolves, squirrels, and cats. "This is the Resistance." Cosmic said. "Now that we have you, Inferno, prepare for the adventure of a lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6: Inferno's Awakening

"What does this world need me for?" shouted Inferno. "I don't want to have to do with any of this! This is just a load of crap that you all decided to draw me into. Find someone else to do your resistance bull! I give up!" He was so engulfed in anger as he walked outside. _This world is in enough misery anyway. They don't need me to ruin it._ Inferno thought. Soon Neon walked outside just to find Inferno kicking rocks off the cliff side. "What do you want, fox?" Inferno asked.

"I want you to suck it up and help us. Our world is your world as well, you know." Neon replied. "You shouldn't take it out on Cosmic especially. He does the most work here. Eclipse is the one you're after. Our ancestors never gave up even in bad times. Like for example, did Sonic, the hero of your time give up when he was powerless against Chaos? No! If he didn't lose hope and give up, why should you? This whole thing is a matter of life and death and if you leave us, we are headed for certain doom. Please….Help."

"So you want help huh? That's it? You're using me for the better of _your _future? Oh, I'll give you help alright. A LOT OF HELP!! " He answered in a maniacal, but angry voice. Fire shot up in his fire soon growing and spreading through his whole body. His eyes started to glow yellow. He kept exerting flames with no control over them. "What kind of power is this? Is that the hidden power Cosmic mentioned?" Neon murmured to himself. Neon remembered what Cosmic had told him.

"_Sir, may I ask, what is so special about Inferno? Why do we need him? Does this mean we are weak and defenseless if we must rely on one soul to take out Eclipse?" Neon questioned Cosmic. Cosmic chuckled. "Neon, it's not that we are weak. It's that Eclipse is too strong. Inferno is the one of the prophecy. The prophecy doesn't lie. It was written by our ancestors and passed down to us in knowledge of this happening. Inferno is the only hope we have left and no matter how long it takes, no matter how many die, no matter what happens, we will wait for him. He has an unspeakable power hidden inside him. A super nova like form could explode out of him. It is a special power, and the one that has a chance of ending Eclipse's wrath. Don't worry, young one. Trust me. I have gained a lot of wisdom in the past 350 years." "Ok" said Neon. "I understand."_

At the moment Inferno was unleashing this power, but for the wrong reason. Anger. This would lead him to destroying everything. Neon had to find a way to stop him. But how? Cosmic. He can stop him….somehow. Neon ran inside as Inferno shot fire out of his hand. "Cosmic!" Neon screamed. "Inferno's gone mad! He's using that crazy power!" In shock, Cosmic ran outside. He saw Inferno, fire gone, preparing to take flight. "Inferno, wait!" He yelled, but I was too late. Inferno was gone. Their only hope of survival was gone.

Cosmic entered the cave and announced, "Everyone! Starting tomorrow we are going on a search for Inferno. He just flew off in anger into the vast beyond. If you find him, attack him and bring him here. We need him. This is a critical situation! We need you to do your best tomorrow. For now, Blitz and Sirina, you go on patrol tonight. Everyone else, go sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day…."


End file.
